


Gracing Your Skin With The Side Of My Hand

by mistyegg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, also i never realised i had a thing for hank saying "baby" until writing this, connor has a thing for hank's chub because i have a thing for it too, this is soft ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Connor is usually first up in the morning. Except now.





	Gracing Your Skin With The Side Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> originally written feb first but i forgot to post it until now rip. i love these two so much. i understand that connor probably wouldn't feel the pain like a normal person would but i was also too tried to care when i wrote it so eh.
> 
> title from trade mistakes by panic! at the disco

The first thing Hank realised when he slowly began to wake up was that were was a controlled type of warm all up his side that wasn't there when he fell asleep, gripping the front of his shirt as he lied back. He deduced quickly that the warmth was Connor; snuggling into his side like he did every night, surprisingly not awake before Hank. He remembers passing out in bed without him, Connor having to finish off paperwork for a homicide they'd just wrapped up the day before. He hummed, sighing back into the bed and just relaxing on his day off. Connor shifted slightly, tucking his head into Hanks neck and hummed, his voice almost whirling as he slowly booted up for the morning, LED switching from a soft blue to a swirling yellow, before it glowed back blue to signal he was awake. He turned to look at Hank, who smiled at him. Connor smiled back. “Hi.”

Hank chuckled, arm around Connor squeezing the hip it was holding. “Good morning. I don't remember you coming to bed.”

“Took a while to get it down, that's why I woke up late,” Connor answered, voice cleared up now. He hummed and cuddled closer to Hank, hiding his face in his clothed shoulder. The tee and shorts were starting to feel a little too warm for Hank now. “You're warm.”

Hank turned his head, pressing a kiss to fluffy hair that was yet to be styled. Hank found himself liking it better this way anyway. “I  _ feel _ warm.”

Connor sighed, unnecessary, rubbing his hand over Hanks stomach until he got to the bottom, riding the shirt up to feel his skin. Hank snorted. “You're insatiable.”

“Please?” Connors voice was muffled slightly, but it didn't hide the innocent tone hed manage to pull off. Hank groaned, head throwing back as he nudged Connor, who quickly got the idea. He pulled the blanket off, thin for last spring, and straddled Hanks thighs, showing the Lieutenant that he was only wearing one of Hanks old band tees, oversized on his thinner frame. Hanks breath caught, quickly grabbing out for Connors hips and squeezing, loving the way it choked the androids breath, entirely there for aesthetic purposes. 

Connor smirked, rocking slightly when Hanks thumbs dipped under the the shirt, pulling it up and letting Connors cock slide out, already dripping artificial pre come, blue trickling down his length. He whined, scrambling to pull Hanks shirt up, gripping his gut and rocking forward. Hanks cock twitched at the attention, and he slide a hand up to Connors thirium pump, feeling it beat. “What do you want, Con?”

“Ride you,” Connor panted, leaning down and grasping Hanks face, showing him the excessive blue blush staining his cheeks, and Hank let Connor kiss him. Connor moaned into the kiss, arching his back when Hank used his leverage to grind his hips down, encouraging him to keep going. He did, kiss losing focus as he kept grinding into Hank, moans spilling from his mouth. Connor pulled away all of a sudden, attempting to grab his shirt and pull it off, but Hank stopped him, grabbing his wrists with a tight hold. “Nope.”

“No?” Connor asked, scooting forward slightly. He dropped his hands, letting his shirt fall back over his torso and revealing the crumpled Foo Fighters logo. 

Hank hummed. He didn't let go of Connor’s wrists until he spoke. “Like you like this.” 

Connor hummed, shivering when Hank's hands moved to his naked thighs, circling around and groping his ass. Connor let out a gasp, whimpering when one of Hank's index fingers slipped in between the crack of his ass, rubbing the wet pucker. “Don't tease-  _ ah! _ ”

Hanks finger pressed into the tight hole, the skin on the inside feeling less human and more  _ Connor _ , which Hank found to love. The androids face flushed dark blue, LED swirling yellow once before matching the blush, rocking gently on the finger when it didn't move. Hank’s free hand slipped down to grab at his thigh. “Words, baby.”

Connor panted. “Fuck me. Please.”

Hank did so, feeling the groans through his hands as Hank finger fucked him. His felt his erection pulse at the slick sound that was made when he pushed in a second finger, biting his lip when Connor gripped his chest to better leverage himself, grinding backwards. Connor was stunning - hair a mess, face and neck covered in his thirium blush. His mouth hung open with saliva made for analysing, his cock dripping a similar liquid in a larger quantity. Connor’s voice box crackled briefly when Hank pushed in his ring finger, scissoring them and watching as Connor’s LED circling red once before it settled back to a soft blue.

Hank stilled. “You okay? You went red.”

“Yeah,” Connor breathed. “Just adjusting. Please keep going.”

Hank did so, only picking up his previous pace when his light stayed blue. Connor’s grip was tight around soft cotton and squishy flesh, having to slow into a grind this time to get use to the width in him. Before long he was scrambling at Hank, voice practically dripping with begs for Hank to fuck him properly. If Hank didn't just wake up, he would have stretched it out until Connor was a incoherent mess, but instead he slowly pulled his fingers from Connor, delighted in the whimpers that were produced. Connor didn't waste any time; leaning back on Hank's thighs to grab at the shorts he was wearing, shoving them down hastily until he could pull them off Hank's ankles, discarded on the floor. Hank grinned. “And I thought  _ I _ was the messy one.”

Conor slapped his thigh, retaliating by grasping at Hank's cock, erect and red at the tip. Hank gasped, hips thrusting up before he could think twice. Connor didn't hesitate after that, holding Hank's dick up as he scooted his body forward, standing on his knees so he could press the head so his entrance, both of them moaning as Connor sank down slowly, Hank making an effort to keep his body still. His hands flew out to hold Connor by his pelvis, guiding him gently and rubbing his thumbs over the plastic replacing what would be bones whenever Connor made a noise. 

He bottomed out, shifting slowly to help his body get use to the intrusion, humming softly. His eyes were closed and his LED swirled  _ redredred _ , before eventually shifting to blue, his blush slowly fading with it. Connor’s shoulders relaxed and he looked down at Hank, smiling at him. Hank couldn't help but smile back, hands smoothing over his synthetic skin. “You feeling good, baby?”

“I always feel good with you, Hank,” Connor responded, and he watched as Hank's cheeks flushed red, always flustered at his compliments. Connor’s smile widened, fingers tightening slightly around Hank's stomach, before pushing himself up slowly and gasping at the movement, body practically shaking. “Fuck Hank, oh my god.” His blue blush came back full force with it

Hank wasn't much better, tapping instantly at his skin. “Cmon sweetheart, be a good boy and keep going.”

Connor whimpered, nodding, before using his leverage to keep pressing up and down, his movements slow. Hank's feet propped up eventually, letting Connor lean on his thighs before his grip tightened and he was thrusting up to match the android. Connor pushed out a groaned, hands sliding to grip Hank low on the hips so he could sit up better, thrusts speeding. His voice modulator exploded with noises, to the point where his mouth was completely hanging open, saliva meant for analysing dripping from his lips and down his chin. 

Hank loved making a mess of his usually composed boyfriend like this. 

“H-Hank, I-”

“I know baby,” Hank soothed, hands slipping the shirt further up so he could reach his pecks, shirt digging under the arms before Connor quickly tore it off. He'd get overheated eventually, anyway. His voice climbed when Hank suddenly tweaked as his nipples, hips jutting forward and causing Hank to groan at the sudden movement, gripping his pecs and rubbing Connor’s nipples with his thumbs just to thrust harder. He waited until he slid a hand down to envelope Connor’s dripping cock, flushed blue, to speak again. “You can come now, Con. Let me hear you baby.”

Connor yelled as he came almost directly after his words, and the way Connor tightened near painfully around him set Hank off, hips thrusting up as he orgasmed too. He caught Connor when he slumped forward, blue LED dimming as he rebooted quickly; it'd happened enough times now that Hank didn't freak out, instead holding his boy and catching his breath. 

When Connor shifted slightly, he spoke up, voice gruff and heavy. “I'm too fucking old for morning sex.”

Connor laughed quietly, one of Hanks favorite sounds, and grabbed the blanket to hide them away, allowing a sleep in just this once. Hank didn't argue, pulling Connor to him and promptly passing out. 


End file.
